ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Disney World's Magical Christmas
Disney World's Magical Christmas if the Holiday film before Disney World. The Holiday film would be released this December. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little Cluck * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones and Han Solo * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Bullseye/Abu * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Robby Benson as Beast * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Moria Kelly as Nala * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * Elissa Knight as EVE * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug * Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Catherine O'Hara as Sally Skellington * Roscoe Lee Brown as the Narrator Shorts * Pluto's Christmas Tree * The Nutcracker Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Steven James Taylor and Michael Turner Produced by John Musker and Ron Clements Executive Producer John Lasseter Animation Director Chris Sanders Supervising Animators Bud Luckey, Tony Fucile, Eric Goldberg and Tom Bancroft Effects Supervisor Bill Watral Costume Designer Louise Frogley Sound Designers Tom Myers and Ben Burtt Songs * Magical Hollidays * It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas * Winnie the Pooh's Jingle Bells * Toyland * All I want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth * Deck the Halls * Jingle Bells * Joy to the World * Up on the Housetop * Let it Snow * Sleigh Ride * The Parade of the Wooden Soldiers * Winter Wonderland * Here Comes Santa Claus * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Silent Night * Frosty the Snowman * Santa Claus is coming to Town * Seasons of Giving * As long as there's Christmas * Jingle Bell Rock * Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree * White Christmas * The best Christmas of All * Believe * We wish you a Merry Christmas